Infant support devices such as sleepers and bassinets provide a safe, comfortable, and sanitary place for infants to rest. A rocker is a type of infant support device that is designed to rock back and forth and produce a rocking motion that soothes and pacifies a resting infant. Rockers with auto-rocking mechanisms have further been developed to eliminate the need for a parent to manually rock the rocker.
However, infants quickly become toddlers and outgrow conventional infant rockers in a short amount of time. Thus, there is a need for a rocker that can be modified to “grow” with the child and still be serviceable when the child is no longer an infant. There is also a need for rockers with auto-rocking mechanisms to be able to be modified in a way that provides for continued use after the child becomes too heavy for the auto-rocking mechanism.